


Perfect Princess

by mandy518



Category: The 100
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Princess - Freeform, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandy518/pseuds/mandy518
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a wedding everyone's supposed to be happy, so why does Bellamy have a sinking feeling in his chest?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote this in like half an hour, forgive any typos, let me know if you see any!

Bellamy hates weddings, alway has. He doesn't believe in the whole ordeal. He's happy that his baby sister is happy, but he really hates that he has to be here. He hates that he gave her away today, it's always been the two of them, now what's he gonna do? He wishes she wasn't leaving him, but he knows she's in good hands. Lincoln is an amazing man and will take good care of her now. Bellamy thinks he's so worked up because he's never not taken care of her, he doesn't know what he'll do with all his free time. 

While he's always taken care of Octavia, he's also always known Clarke. Of course she's Octavia's maid of honor, they've been friends their whole lives. They were neighbors, though not of the same economic backgrounds, but at such a young age, it didn't matter. Plus Bellamy didn't have the heart to break up such a beautiful friendship. 

As he's sitting there, at the head table watching Octavia dance the night away as a new woman with her maid of honor and new husband, he can't help but think that Clarke is perfect. She was the perfect maid of honor, so organized and focused. She got everything she wanted so that Octavia could have the day she wanted. She was an amazing dancer, well in his eyes at least. And she looked perfectly happy right where she was, dancing next to her best friend on the happiest day of her life. He couldn't ignore the pang in his chest when he realized that he'd never be the cause of that perfect smile on her face. As he watched her, it was like the room slowed around her and he just saw her hair bounce and her smile grow. He loved her. 

Just as he was working up the courage to maybe sneak a dance somehow, he saw him. Spacewalker, making his way to Clarke and asking to dance with her. He was the golden boy, perfect for the golden girl. His nickname came from his astronaut aspirations as a kid, and well he ended up literally studying rocket science, so the name just stuck. He spun her around the dance floor and she looked so happy, Bellamy felt his chest tighten. He knew that they made sense, he wasn't going anywhere anyway after spending all of his life pushing Octavia through life, there wasn't time or money to focus on him. Now that there was, he didn't even know what to do with it, he'd be no good for Clarke, not the way spacewalker was. She was going to do great things, go to college, make tons of money, get married, and have perfect little children. She was the Princess. So he sat and watched with a smile on his face and a pain in his chest. 

Suddenly a whirlwind of white plopped down next to him. He was a few drinks in, hoping it would dull the pain of his realization. "Hey big brother!" His sister greeted in the cheeriest voice he'd ever heard. "Hey O," he managed to choke out. "She doesn't like him, you know." She nudged him as she said it. "What are you talking about, O?" He didn't want to get his hopes up, he was just accepting his fate. "Clarke," she said, as if it were so obvious, "she doesn't like Finn, she's just humoring him." "What makes you think I care who the Princess likes?" "Come on, Bell. You've got that look on your face, like someone's the only person in the room. And from where you're sitting it's either her or spacewalker. Something tells me you don't roll that way, so my money's on Clarke." 

How did she do that? Know exactly what he was thinking and feeling? Like all the time. It was real annoying, but also kind of endearing at the same time. "O, it doesn't matter that she doesn't like Finn. She'd never like me anyway, I'm nowhere near good enough for the Princess." "Bellamy Blake! You are too! She'd be lucky to have someone like you, you're sweet and caring and you'd make a very handsome prince," she said with a smile. He didn't want to believe it. He shook his head at her. "There's no way, O. Look at her." Instead of doing as he asked, she looked at him look at her instead. She saw the crooked smirk on his face and the gleam in his eyes. She practically saw the way his heart swelled when he saw her so happy. "Big brother," she said, interrupting his thoughts, "you're a goner. So do something about it." He knew she was right. So he stood up. 

As he walked over to her, he heard a "GO BELL!" From his sister. He also noted the music had changed to a slow song and he tapped Finn on the shoulder, "Mind if I cut in?" Spacewalker didn't look happy, but he didn't want to be rude, so he handed Clarke off to Bellamy. She smiled up at him appreciatively. His heart started to hammer in his chest. She was so close to him. "Hey Bell." She whispered to him. "Hey Princess," he managed to say without his voice cracking, having fun?" "Of course, my best friend is having the happiest day of her life," she answered with an extra cute, but almost melancholy smile. "It's O's happiest day, I know that. I'm asking about yours." She was surprised that he cared, he had never shown this much interest before. "Well it's been wonderful and I'm glad everything went off without a hitch, but I can't help but feel a little jealous." "You? Jealous? How do you think I feel? I'm the OLDER brother. Don't you think I should be the jealous one here?" She giggled at that. "It was a joke until it wasn't anymore," he stated plainly. She smiled at him again and he felt his heart flutter in his chest. How could one person have such an effect on him?

"You'll have your turn Bell, in no time I'm sure, you're gorgeous." She flushed as soon as the words were out of her mouth. He was stunned. "You think I'm gorgeous, Princess?" He couldn't believe his ears. "Well yeah, you've got that tall, dark, and handsome vibe going for you." He chuckled at that. "It's definitely some girls type," she finished. "What's your type?" He asked with and overwhelming amount of hope. "Definitely tall, dark, and handsome." She looked up at him with red cheeks and a huge smile. Eyes dancing, but also a little weary, as if she was worried he wouldn't feel the same. How could he not? His couldn't mask his surprise, but leaned down to kiss her. Their lips met and she leaned into him more than she already was. Octavia and Lincoln sat at the head table where Bellamy had been, just minutes before, high fiving. Bellamy had never been happier than he was in that moment, kissing the Princess in the middle of the dance floor at his sister's wedding. He'd finally become the Prince.


End file.
